With the development of photoelectric and semiconductor technology, it also promotes the rapid development of Flat Panel Display. In various flat panel displays, Liquid Crystal Display (LCD for short) has been applied to all aspects of production and life since it has many advantages, such as high space utilization efficiency, low power consumption, zero radiation and low electromagnetic interference.
A liquid crystal display generally includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module disposed opposite to each other, but the liquid crystal panel cannot emit light, thus the backlight module is needed to provide uniform display light to the liquid crystal panel so that the liquid crystal display displays an image. At present, common display modes of the liquid crystal panel mainly include TN (twisted nematic) mode, VA (vertical alignment) mode, and IPS (In-Plane Switching) mode etc.
The VA display mode refers to a display mode that liquid crystal molecules are vertically aligned with a substrate. The liquid crystal panel in the VA display mode has advantages of displaying images with high contrast and high penetration rate, but a viewing angle is poor. To improve the viewing angle, in the liquid crystal panel of VA display mode, a long axis of the liquid crystal molecular in a pixel is perpendicular to a filter in an uncharged state, each pixel is divided into a plurality of domains (multi-domain), and in a charged state, the liquid crystal molecules in each domain deflect to respective directions, with this method, a liquid crystal molecular orientation in the same pixel has various directions, so as to compensate respective angles of view, and then realize a uniform display when viewing from respective angles, thus can effectively improve viewing angle characteristics under grayscale display status from different observation angles.
Eight domain dividing is a commonly used method of dividing a pixel domain, while in a 8-domain pixel, a large amount of thin film transistors and the corresponding capacitances are used, thus an aperture ratio of the pixel may be seriously influenced, and in driving of the 8-domain pixel structure, in order to compensate color shift of large viewing angle, brightness of some domains is lowered, these would causes a reduction in penetration rate of the liquid crystal panel.